


Gelosia

by KuromiAkira



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuromiAkira/pseuds/KuromiAkira
Summary: Aveva avuto la sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava quando Jumin si era versato la terza tazza di caffè della mattinata, ma il sospetto divenne certezza nel momento in cui vide l'uomo allontanarsi nervoso da Elizabeth 3a quando questa si era appoggiata alla sua gamba per fargli le consuete fusa.





	Gelosia

**Author's Note:**

> Note iniziali: Ispirazione improvvisa arrivata mentre faccio la route di Jumin. Che non ho ancora finito, quindi se qualcosa non coincide con i vari finali della sua route... pazienza.  
> Ho preferito non dare un nome al personaggio principale, poiché non ha un nome di default e preferisco non dargliene uno inventato. Avevo pensato di cercare la parola 'protagonista' in coreano, ma essendo la mia conoscenza della suddetta lingua tendente allo zero assoluto, non so se come nome ci starebbe bene la parola 'protagonista'. Ne consegue che ho avuto molta difficoltà a scrivere questa fiction senza potermi riferire al personaggio giocabile con un nome proprio...

Aveva avuto la sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava quando Jumin si era versato la terza tazza di caffè della mattinata, ma il sospetto divenne certezza nel momento in cui vide l'uomo allontanarsi nervoso da Elizabeth 3a quando questa si era appoggiata alla sua gamba per fargli le consuete fusa.  
Quello era decisamente un segnale d'allarme così, dopo aver fatto colazione in silenzio, impegnata a osservare il marito nel tentativo di comprendere cosa poteva essergli successo, poggiò la tazza ormai vuota sul tavolo e si decise a chiedergli se fosse accaduto qualcosa che l'aveva indispettito.  
\- No - rispose subito il capo della C&R International, con una punta di fastidio che, però, svanì nel momento in cui l'uomo aveva ricambiato lo sguardo della moglie. - Sì - ammise, arrendendosi davanti alla palese preoccupazione della donna, l'unica persona con la quale poteva confidarsi senza provocare immotivata ilarità e che era capace di dargli pareri pertinenti e spesso corretti senza giudicarlo.  
\- Ho avuto un terribile incubo - spiegò, arricciando appena le labbra in una smorfia seccata al solo ricordare il sogno avuto quella notte. Lo sguardo dell'uomo andò prima verso la propria sinistra, dove Elizabeth 3a lo fissava seduta sul pavimento, con la coda che si muoveva piano e sfiorava la superficie chiara e lucente, per poi tornare nuovamente sulla figura elegante della moglie. - Ho sognato che Elizabeth 3a _mi tradiva_ , facendo le fusa a un altro uomo! - affermò quasi con rabbia.  
La donna rimase interdetta qualche istante, al sentire quelle parole. Poi, ormai abituata alle stranezze del marito, cercò di sorridergli comprensiva. - È solo un sogno - sentenziò con sicurezza.  
\- Non mi piace - riprese Jumin, incrociando le braccia al petto. - Potrebbe essere un sogno premonitore. -  
\- Come quelli di Zen? - chiese lei, inarcando appena le sopracciglia in segno di confusione. - Non hai mai avuto sogni del genere, finora. Penso che il tuo sia un sogno normalissimo, Jumin. -  
Tuttavia le sue parole non ebbero l'effetto sperato e l'espressione del marito rimase preoccupata.  
\- Se deve succedere, sono certa che sarà Zen a sognarlo - ipotizzò allora, nel tentativo di scacciare il malumore dell'uomo, benché dubitasse che la cosa fosse tanto grave da essere sognata persino dal loro amico. Ma l'eventualità di avere la conferma della plausibilità del suo incubo tramite un sogno premonitore di Zen non aveva fatto altro che impensierire ulteriormente Jumin.  
La gatta miagolò in quel momento e tentò nuovamente di ricevere attenzioni dal suo padrone. Questo non si allontanò, tuttavia non si chinò a carezzarla, rimanendo dubbioso sul da farsi.  
La signora Han, trattenendo un sospiro, cerco nuovamente di risolvere la situazione. - Se ti comporti così Elizabeth 3a andrà davvero a cercare attenzioni da qualcun altro - lo avvertì. - Dovresti farle le coccole come al solito, farla sentire amata; in questo modo non le verrà voglia di fare le fusa ad altre persone - consigliò.  
Gli occhi di Jumin si spalancarono appena da quell'improvvisa consapevolezza. Balzò in piedi, costringendo la micia ad allontanarsi per lo spavento e, afferrando il cellulare, disse alla moglie di dover fare una telefonata urgente. Dopodiché, scusandosi e assicurando che avrebbe fatto presto, si affrettò a uscire dalla stanza.  
La donna, rimasta sola nella sala da pranzo, ebbe la sensazione di aver appena commesso un errore e, quando sentì la voce ovattata dell'uomo ordinare alla sua assistente di cancellare tutti gli impegni della giornata, sospirò chiedendo mentalmente scusa a Jaehee.  
Elizabeth 3a le saltò agilmente sulle gambe, miagolando e strusciando la testa contro il suo ventre.  
La donna sorrise e iniziò a farle i grattini dietro l'orecchio, ricevendo in cambio le fusa compiaciute dall'animale. - Tranquilla, Elly. Jumin tornerà di buon umore molto presto - sussurrò, permettendosi di chiamarla col nomignolo coniato da Seven solo quando il marito non era nei paraggi.  
La gatta si sollevò e iniziò a annusare il collo della sua padrona.  
\- Mi fai il solletico - rise lei continuando a coccolarla, prima di sentire un leggero rumore e sollevare conseguentemente la testa.  
Jumin aveva concluso la telefonata e, tornando indietro, si era fermato sullo stipite della porta fissandola con espressione indecifrabile.  
La signora Han si alzò quindi dalla sedia e, piegando le labbra in un sorrisino divertito, si sistemò meglio addosso l'animale stringendola delicatamente a sé.  
\- Elizabeth 3a ti sta tradendo con me - affermò giocosa, passando lentamente le dita tra il pelo candido della micia. - Sei geloso? - domandò, mentre anche Elizabeth si voltò guardando il padrone quasi a volergli comunicare a sua volta la stessa cosa.  
Lo sguardo del capo della C&R International venne immediatamente attraversato da un bagliore di malizia.  
Avanzò a svelti passi verso la moglie e le cinse la vita, avvicinandola a sé stando bene attento a non schiacciare Elizabeth 3a e, allentando il nodo della cravatta, avvicinò il suo volto a quello della donna.  
\- Prendersi un giorno libero è stata la decisione migliore - sussurrò sulle labbra di lei, ben deciso ad assicurarsi la fedeltà delle sue due compagne di vita, dando loro le attenzioni che meritavano. 

Verso l'ora di pranzo, dopo aver passato la mattinata a occuparsi di Jumin, e averlo convinto ad andare a lavoro almeno il pomeriggio -più per salvaguardare la sanità mentale di Jaehee che altro, ricevette una telefonata da Zen, che esordì nervosamente e palesemente a disagio con: - Perché stamattina quel tizio mi ha chiesto _per favore_ di avvertirlo se sogno la sua palla di pelo fare le fusa a qualcun altro? Cosa si è messo in testa, questa volta, quel cretino di tuo marito? Accidenti, mi prude il naso solo a pensare di poter sognare di nuovo quella dannata Maria Antonietta! -  
\- Elizabeth 3a - lo corresse la signora Han divertita, continuando poi ad ascoltare paziente le lamentele dell'attore certa che, se gli fosse capitato di fare effettivamente un sogno del genere, non avrebbe esitato ad avvisare immediatamente Jumin.


End file.
